


Fallen

by Reykenobi68



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angel Rey (Star Wars), Demon Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Soulmates, very slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykenobi68/pseuds/Reykenobi68
Summary: Prompt: Devil!Ben and Angel!Rey or Angel!Ben and Devil!Rey. How do these two on completely opposite sides fall in love and defy worlds to be together?Thank you to @LexiRayne2187 for being my beta!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo/Kira - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipperofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofdarkness/gifts).



> Prompt: Devil!Ben and Angel!Rey or Angel!Ben and Devil!Rey. How do these two on completely opposite sides fall in love and defy worlds to be together?
> 
> Thank you to @LexiRayne2187 for being my beta!

The battle for the reign of the Kingdom of Heaven raged. Kylo led the charge against his own family. Heaven was corrupt; Snoke had helped him see the light. Kylo had to be the one to restore balance, even though it meant going against his own line. In the end, he and the rest of the Knights of Ren, who dared question the Skywalker reign, had been sentenced to having their wings removed. His own mother looked on as the scythe came down, removing his glorious black wings. His bloodcurdling scream echoed through all nine realms as his severed wings hit the ground with a sickening thud. Then he was tossed from Heaven, never again to return. He was now and forever a demon, a devil, a monster...

Ben jolted awake, groaning . He looked over his shoulder at the mirror behind him. He had to do a double-take. He could’ve sworn he had seen the outline of glorious dark wings tethered to his back. He shook his head to clear it before looking again. Two familiar parallel scar-like birthmarks ran down the length of his back. Pulling on a shirt, he made his way to the window spanning an entire wall of his penthouse and looked down at the city. “What a strange dream…” 

Kira had been a foot soldier in Archangel Luke Skywalker’s service during the epic battle for Heaven. At the height of the battle, she had come face-to-face with the one and only Kylo Ren. With merciless ferocity, he barraged her relentlessly, and she thought she would surely perish... but, somehow, he had ended up at her feet. 

Amid raging combat, everything suddenly stopped, time standing still around them. She knelt in front of him and surveyed his stunning form. Her diminutive, sparkling gray wings seemed drab and insignificant compared to his dazzlingly radiant blue-black wings. Momentarily forgetting herself, she reached out and touched them with a feather-light hand. 

He came back to himself as he felt the pads of her fingers connect with his precious wings. He reached up, grabbing her wrist, a frisson sparked between them. His visage turned wild, feral, ready to kill. Her eyes were wide, terrified, and... so captivating. All at once, Luke appeared behind him, binding him, while Kylo was lost in the haunting depths of her green eyes. 

Kira felt her heart cease beating; she could not breathe when she heard the traitors’ sentencing. She had been there when they severed his wings. The scream shook her to her core, and she felt the pain as if it were her own. 

Rey startled awake; she had dreamt of him again…

After the Fallen had been cast down to the Earth from Heaven, foot soldiers were sent to guard the Earth. Without hesitation, Kira volunteered. Something about Kylo called to her. His scream still echoing in her mind, she felt drawn to him. For centuries, she followed him. They fought at every meeting, she drawing him away from the mortals he attempted to harm or lead astray. Somewhere along the way, the battle had morphed into dance. She craved their interaction, the only time she was allowed to gaze upon Kylo Ren. 

During the Battle of Scariff, they had ended up alone, separated from their comrades, and isolated from the rest of the skirmish. He pinned her against an alley wall. His sword crossed with hers above her head, his wild dark gaze searching her face before landing on her wide, frightened eyes. 

“There it is... the look from our first battle,” he whispered. Then, without warning, he kissed her passionately. When they pulled away from one another, he fled with alacrity, leaving her there in shock. An angel and a demon... it could never be. It was forbidden.

Over time, they found themselves separated from the others more and more. They would kiss and part without a word each time, neither giving voice to what happened between them. 

Always torn from one another until the angels and Fallen clashed once again. Denied by fate, connected through strife.

Ap’lek and Vicrul, Fallen Knights of Ren, were sick of being thwarted by that little pest and her soldiers. Since Kylo did not see the threat Kira posed, they would take matters into their own hands. They took their daggers and placed a powerful dark spell on them. Once cut, the angel would be infected with a dark energy, falling ill and suffering for all eternity. 

Proud of their work, they went to their leader to show him what they had done. Instead of praising them, instead of promoting them, Kylo became enraged. He ordered the daggers destroyed, but Ap’lek and Vicrul had given up much for this spell, and they intended to use it to end that little pest, once and for all. 

The next time the two factions met, the battle was brutal. Kira and her fellow foot soldiers fought bravely. As always, Kira’s and Kylo’s swords clashed. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. They had long since ceased trying to kill one another. Now, this was a dance. Kira smiled up at the Fallen angel, and he smiled back, sharing a secret together and waiting for a moment where they could slip away. 

They were so consumed with each other that they didn’t see Ap’lek approach from behind. He plunged the dagger into her vulnerable back. She fell forward, eyes wide; Kylo caught her in his arms. When he realized she had been cut with the cursed dagger, Kylo’s face paled. He threw everyone back, screaming in anguish. He picked up Kira and carried her away from the battlefield. 

Kira writhed in agonizing pain. She couldn't focus but, held in strong arms, she knew it was him. “Kylo…” she whispered weakly. 

“Shh, it’s alright; I’m going to get help.” He looked around frantically. There was no one. Kira’s movements abruptly came to an end. She laid utterly still aside from an occasional shiver as dark black veins spread on her alabaster white skin. 

He looked up to the heavens. “Mother? Mother, please! Help her, let me perish instead!” 

There was silence, and then an elegant Archangel appeared. “My son… I knew you weren’t completely lost.” 

Kylo sobbed openly without shame as he held the angel, dying in his embrace. “Please help her,” he begged.

Leia, looking troubled, replied, “I cannot save her.” Kylo gazed up at his mother, distraught. She hesitated a moment, then continued, “ But there might be a way I can give you both a chance to begin again... you would have to give up your immortality.” 

“Anything,” he declared without a second thought.

Leia reached out to her son. “Are you sure? This pain will be akin to when your wings were severed.”

He shuddered, remembering that fateful day. “Do it. If it can save Kira— If there is a chance she may live.” 

Leia knelt down, “You really love her?” 

“Yes.” He answered with absolute resolution. 

“Alright. Good luck, Ben.”

“Who is—” he began to ask, confused, but without pause, she reached into him and pulled out his immortal essence. He gritted his teeth against the searing pain before falling limply beside Kira. 

Leia spoke in the sacred language of the ancients holding her son’s immortal essence. Then she scattered it over them. 

“Let them begin again as two mortals, two souls bound together by love as soulmates.” A connection of light passed between their hearts, a bond to tie them together forever so that they might always find one another. 

A blinding light, and it was done. 

Ben walked down the street, coffee in hand, when he was nearly bowled over. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was…” 

He peered down and saw her; a young woman with a lithe frame, beautiful green eyes, and chestnut hair. His mind wandered to his dreams. It was his angel.  _ Kira… _

“It’s quite alright, miss…” 

“Rey! I’m Rey.” 

“Rey,” he repeated like a prayer before he held out his hand, “I’m Ben.” 

She took it, smiling up at him. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

  
  
  



End file.
